Hashtag
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: #BestDateEver! Draco sends a tweet, not expecting anything to come of it, and maybe gains a boyfriend in the process. Rated for language.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Challenge List at the Bottom**

 _Beta'd by my gorgeous Twin_

 **Word Count - 943**

* * *

 **Hashtag**

* * *

" _... Chef Harry Potter was seen at the awards sans date once again, while his long term partner, Justin Finch-Fletchley was seen at a restaurant, fluttering his eyelashes at millionaire Antonin Dolohov…"_

"It's bloody awful what that arsehole did to Chef Potter," Pansy bemoaned, nodding her head to the radio. "And have you seen Potter? He's fucking gorgeous! All messy hair and sparkling green eyes," she added, with a sigh. "All the good ones are gay. He's humble and sweet as well, you know. Not like some celebrities who think they rule the world."

Draco chuckled, looking up from the newspaper he'd been reading at the breakfast bar. Pansy was making their traditional Sunday fry up while she complained about the lack of decent straight men.

"He's just your type, actually, Dray," she said, turning her attention from the bacon for a moment. " _Have_ you seen him?"

"Don't think so," Draco replied with an shrug. "Besides, he's a celebrity. It's not like I'm ever going to meet him, is it?"

Pansy moved over to the breakfast bar and opened the laptop lid, her fingers flying across the keyboard. She turned it around to face Draco before moving back to the food.

"That's Chef Harry Potter. He's the most successful chef in the country at the moment."

Draco glanced up at the screen and his eyes widened. Messy black hair and sparkling green eyes were just the start of the absolute perfection on the photo in front of him. An awkward half smile was playing on the man's lips, and he was compact and fit in a traditional tuxedo.

"How have I never seen him before?" Draco breathed out, captivated by the image on the screen.

Pansy giggled as she dished the food up. They ate together, Draco making attempts at conversation while also staring at the picture.

"Told you he was hot," Pansy said, thoroughly amused by Draco's reaction to the picture. "You should tweet him."

Draco scoffed. "He has…" Draco paused to check the number, "seventy nine thousand followers on twitter. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't even see it if I did."

Pansy lifted her phone. "Smile!"

She took a picture of him, giggling at it. When she showed it to him, he rolled his eyes. "You can't actually be serious!"

"So take your own selfie. And send it him. The poor man is lonely, and he's damn fine. Nobody that fine should be pining over an asshole like Finch-Fletchley."

When it looked like she was about to continue her rambling, Draco sighed. "Fine, fine."

Lifting his phone to give himself the best angle, Draco took a selfie and uploaded it to twitter. He tagged Potter, and added #DateMe #BlondsAreMoreFun #TooFineToPine #Finch-FletchleyIsAManWhore.

Pansy giggled when she saw his hashtags.

They spent the rest of the day alternatively drooling over pictures of Potter on the internet and eating food that they'd be working off in the gym all week. All in all, Draco thought it was a day well spent.

…

"Oh. My. God."

"What?" Pansy asked, sitting down at their table in the gym cafe with two smoothies.

"Chef Potter…" Draco whispered, pushing his mobile across the table. "He messaged me."

Pansy squealed loudly, drawing the attention of the other people in the cafe.

"Shit, sorry," she whispered.

"Just read the message, Pans."

 _There's a seat saved for you at the table of my newest restaurant opening. Dare to prove your words? Harry._

Pansy sat back in her seat, fanning her face. "Fuck me. You lucky, lucky bastard, Draco Malfoy."

…

"I didn't expect you to show up."

Draco turned in his seat to see Harry Potter standing behind him in chef whites, that same half smile on his face from his pictures.

"I never turn down a dare," Draco replied, raising his eyebrow. "But if you're in the kitchen cooking, how on earth are you going to confirm that blondes are indeed more fun?"

Harry grinned. "Fancy a cooking lesson."

…

Draco never wanted the date to end. He'd spent his time chatting to Harry while he cooked, watching the way Harry moved with ease and grace around the kitchen, occasionally barking out orders to the other chefs.

"I don't actually work here," he informed Draco. "I'm just here for the opening night to ensure that the chefs are actually as good as I think they are."

"Where do you usually work?" Draco asked, looking around the kitchen.

"I flit around," Harry replied with a shrug. "I try not to plan too much; the paps always find out when I make plans. I never wanted to be famous, you know? I just wanted to create food that people enjoy. All the rest of it is just… surplus."

Draco nodded, happy to learn that Harry wasn't a fame whore.

"Tell me about you?" Harry requested, putting a decadent dessert down in front of Draco. "And then tell me what you think of that."

They spent the evening chatting. He enjoyed Harry's company and the food was definitely an added bonus. Draco thought he might marry Harry simply to be kept in supply of the sumptuous chocolate cake he'd been served.

When Harry shyly pressed a kiss to Draco's cheek at the end of the night, Draco damn near swooned.

"Can I see you again?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded. "I'd like that."

...

Justin Finch-Fletchley glared at his twitter feed. A picture of Harry at an awards show that Justin hadn't even been invited to, with his arm around a blond man who was looking at him adoringly. The hashtags the blond had added to the picture just added insult to injury.

#WinningMoreThanAwards #AsTastyAsHisFood #JustinWho?

* * *

 **Written for;**

MeetCute #8 - You're a celebrity who just broke up and I tweeted you a selfie with the caption "date me" as a joke but you thought I was serious?

Insane 268 - You're a celebrity who just broke up and I tweeted you a selfie with the caption "date me" as a joke but you thought I was serious?

Serpent - 18. King Cobra - Humble

Disney - A Whole New World - A date the characters don't want to end.


End file.
